A Vampire's Love
by the freak down the street
Summary: Sasuke is an undead, blood-sucking jackass with a temper problem looking for the reincarnation of the sweet, beautiful, gentle Sakura he fell in love with. Boy, is he in for a surprise. YES, UPDATED. SasuSaku
1. Prologue

So, I started re-writing this, how long ago? Oh yeah. May 25/09. Then, I forgot about it completely! And then, on June 17/09, one of the readers sent me a PM, asking me to update, and saying I was flattered is a complete understatement.

Thank you, _piklagr_. Seriously (:

As usual, I don't own Naruto :)

_Oh yeah_.

And this is gory. Not to me, but maybe you'll be like, "that's kind of R-Ratedly-gory"

Ohh! And keep in mind, the prologue is freakishly dramatic :)

**-x-**

_**A Vampire's Love**_

_Prologue_

-x-

_Uchiha Sasuke was once a merciless bastard. He was alone in the world. He killed the innocent for a meal, and killed them for the pleasure of watching them slowly bleed and beg for their lives._

"_Pathetic…"_

_And then, came Haruno Sakura. Who gave him the same sense of satisfaction with a simple smile or laugh. He turned him _almost _human. He brought the most important thing into his life._

_Love._

"C'mon Sakura." Sasuke raised his eyebrow "it didn't happen anything like that." He smirked when she fumed "_STOP RUINING IT!_" she sat up and glared at him, pieces of grass in her hair from lying in the meadow.

"But it's nothing like that." He rolled his eyes at her overly romantic imagination, using the grass in her hair as an excuse to run his fingers through it, wondering _how_ it was always so soft.

"Are you saying that I'm not the most important thing in your life?" he cursed under his breath as she looked up at him with her big green eyes that drove him crazy every time he saw them.

"Sasuke-kun… are you saying that you don't love me?" she asked, her bottom lip trembling and her eyes beginning to blur with tears.

"N-No, Sakura…" he took her into his arms "there's nothing in the world that I would trade you for." He felt her sobbing in his arms and softly wrapped his fingers in her hair and forced her to look at him.

He growled at what he saw.

She wasn't shaking from crying, she was shaking from _laughing_.

"Dammit, Sakura!" he shouted as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, laughing "Sasuke-kun, I knew you loved me but _this_…" she wiped her eyes, which were watering from laughing "…I'm pretty sure this is just obsession. And, to think…" she looked at him, and the minute he saw her smiling all the anger he felt was gone "it's all for me…"

She wrapped her arms around him, "I'm definitely the luckiest girl in the world." She whispered against his shoulder.

He didn't disagree out loud, but inside, he was laughing at that. She was lucky to have _him_?

'_No_.' He gingerly wrapped his arms around her waist, knowing he could break her all too easy. '_Any man with you by their side is lucky.'_

He rested his chin in her long flowing hair and looked at the setting sun, knowing she was going to go home soon and he'd be without her for far too long.

"I love you, Sakura." He murmured in her ear, taking a grip on her hair and turning her head to press his lips against hers.

He pulled away slightly, still letting their lips brush "I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

-x-

Sasuke waited in _"their meadow"_ for her. She had _forbid_ him to go to her little town, but that didn't stop him from sneaking into her house and watching her while she slept.

After waiting for a good 10 minutes, Sasuke was getting impatient. Sakura was _never_ this late. He took a deep unneeded breath.

"_**When you're mad, just take a deep breath and countdown from 10 out loud."**_

Another 15 minutes…

"Ten…." He said between clenched teeth. How could she _dare_ to be _this _late?! "…Nine…" he inhaled again. "…_FUCK_!" he yelled, giving up trying to calm down and getting on his feet and storming into the direction of the village.

Halfway through the forest a running girl bumped into his chest. "Oof!" He glowered at the _late_ pinkette as he put his hands around her waist, ready to shout at her for being late, but his eyes softened and hardened again with a passionate hate directed at someone else when he saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Sakura," he said softly putting his hand on her chin, pushing her face up so he could see her. "Sasuke-kun!" she was surprised to see that the person she ran into was him and hastily wiped her eyes "S-Sorry I'm late." She said cheerily, pecking him on the lips, and taking his hand guiding him towards the meadow.

"_Sakura_." He repeated and she turned around, smiling so wide, it couldn't be real, especially with her eyes still blurred with tears. "Can we just hurry Sasuke-kun?" she pouted cutely.

"Who made you cry?" he growled, and in a desperate attempt to calm his anger, slammed his fist against the nearest tree, scaring Sakura as a huge crack made it's way up it.

She shook away her fear and smiled softly at Sasuke, taking his face in her hands, looking straight into his eyes, loving the sensation it put in the pit of her stomach. "It's not important, Sasuke-kun." She murmured under her breath, her tears finally stopping.

He exploded, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT IMPORTANT?!" he saw her wince before she gave him the perfect smile again, pushing him to the edge of insanity and back. "Sasuke-kun, it's nothing. _Really_." He was disbelieving, and she could tell by the angry intensity of his eyes that he saw through her lie. "Can you please let it go?" she asked, "just this once?" she got on her tippy-toes and leaned in close, pressing her lips to his. "_Please?_"

He hugged her close and he felt her smile against his neck. "Fine," he murmured, rubbing his nose into her hair, taking in her scent. "Just this once." He agreed.

-x-

Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's lap, staring up at his face, thousands of thoughts and thousands of emotions running through her.

She found herself in a trance thinking about their relationship, and was completely startled when she felt a pair of lips against hers, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"What was that?" she asked curiously, face aflame with a finger on her lips.

He frowned slightly "a display of affection."

She giggled slightly, but it wasn't the whole-hearted laugh that he'd grown accustomed too. "Nevermind, stupid." She said, watching his eyes narrow from the insult. "Don't worry, I still love you." She cracked the largest grin she could, and his eyes softened.

She got up and sat across from him, looking him straight in the eye. "Sasuke-kun…" she bit her lip, wondering how she would go about asking her question. "So, you're a vampire…?" it was meant to be a statement, but it came out as a squeaked question.

"I believe we went over this, Sakura." He murmured playfully, hiding his worry that she would leave him because it had finally sunk in. "You fainted, remember?" he added, unaware that his eyes showed his panic.

She cocked her head to the side, "I love you, you know." She assured him, watching his eyes change back into the relaxed black instead of the stormy gray. "I was going to say…" she wracked through her mind, trying to think of the right way to word it.

"You're going to live forever." She finally came up with, her voice barely above a whisper, her head cast down.

The meaning sunk in and he clenched his fists, his eyes angry. "You expect me to just let you rot away? You think I can do that?" his tone was harsh, and Sakura would willingly admit to herself, despite her strength, he always made her weak.

"Sasuke-kun, _listen to me!_" she shouted, exasperated, making eye contact with him. "I'm going to die." He shook his head, "shut up, Sakura." He snarled.

"Just listen," she murmured, defeated, staring at him, begging him not to be so stubborn. He closed his mouth, but he held his decision firmly in his mind.

'_I won't let you leave me, Sakura.'_

"Sasuke-kun," she rubbed her temples, "you know, I could die out of no where. It could happen at any time." He opened his mouth and she covered his mouth with her hand "_listen_." She begged.

His mouth closed again, and he listened to her talk "I don't want you to go crazy." She looked him straight in the eyes. "If I die."

His eyes told her that he would, without a doubt, go mad if she left him.

"_Please_." She ran her fingers through his hair playing with his hair "I don't want you to be irrational. Just… just keep living," he laughed bitterly at the irony in that, "and I swear on everything precious to me," she pressed her forehead against his, "that if you can manage to do that, _somehow_, I'll make my way back to you."

He leaned in closer, "fine." He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. "Sasuke-kun, promise me." Instead of promising, he nuzzled his head into her neck.

"_Promise me_." She repeated.

He reluctantly muttered against her skin.

"_I promise._"

-x-

'_The sun will come up soon'_ Sasuke mused, racing through the forest, smelling something disgusting as he made his way to one of the close by villages for something to eat.

He saw a man who looked to be in his early 20s, sobbing hysterically and leaning against a wall.

He made his presence known, and the man looked at him through wary eyes. "Are you here to kill me?"

Sasuke saw no point in teasing the miserable man, giving him hope that he would live to see the Sun that day and nodded, hiding his curiosity when the man shrugged uncaringly. "I have nothing left to live for, _go for it!_"

"Damn thieves ran through the village…" he cried into his hands, collapsing in a heap in front of Sasuke "raped my wife and ripped open her stomach and killed my unborn child, told me it was a girl before throwing her into our burning home, leaving my wife to bleed to death…" his cries grew louder "and all I could do was stand there watching the one I love get tortured." His voice grew bitter all of a sudden. "I'm such a coward…" his voice was a cracked whisper "I just hope someone stops them before they travel south enough to get to—"

'—_Sakura's village'_

Sasuke came to a realization, that the horrible smell that had been filling the area was smoke. _'Stupid!'_ He hissed to himself, leaving the man to waste away, jumping up and running back the way he came, praying, forgetting that he didn't believe—

-x-

'_God doesn't exist'_

He took a whiff of the air, looking through the burning village rapidly, inhaling the heavy smell of gas, cursing under his breath because it was making it nearly impossible to find her scent.

He raced through the burning village, the worst already going through his mind, and the anger and rage already running in his veins.

Relief washed over him when he saw that her home hadn't been ignited yet. The relief disappeared just as fast when he heard her distinct scream and caught the scent of her blood.

He rammed through the wall, his eyes ablaze as he saw Sakura up against a corner, on the floor, beaten pretty badly with a bad gash in her side that was oozing out blood rapidly, reminding him that he had to work quickly, as much as he wanted the three bastards standing over her to suffer.

"Who are you?" one of them asked, seconds before Sasuke pounced on his back and detached his head from his shoulders, throwing it across the room before looking at the other two men dangerously.

His priorities were set straight when he heard Sakura cough and looked down at her paling form. "Sa-Sasuke-k—" several bloody coughs escaped her lips before she finished "-kun," she looked at him smiling weakly.

"Sakura…" he looked at the other two men, who had been stupid enough to stay there, terrified. Not really stupid, because either way Sasuke would've killed them.

Their deaths weren't as gruesome, as Sasuke simply snapped their necks before getting down to Sakura's side.

"Sakura…" he repeated, pulling her onto his lap "you're going to be okay." He saw the look on her face, and it said _'no more wishful thinking, Sasuke-kun'_

He ran his tongue across his fangs and she laughed weakly, "Sasuke-kun, you can't…"

"Yes I can! I won't let you die, Sakura!" he replied frantically, pulling her closer, yanking her shirt down.

"Sasuke-kun, please…"

"SHUT UP, SAKURA! SHUT UP!" He roared, resting her head against his shoulder, looking for the right vein in her neck.

"I'm going to die, Sasuke-kun." The way she said it so calmly broke him and he shook his head, "you're going to be fine." He growled through clenched teeth.

"Stop lying, Sasuke-kun," she gasped and her eyes fluttered for a second as if she was going to lose consciousness, "I'm going to die, and you're going to try and change me… it won't work." He pressed her body closer to his, feeling her heartbeat.

'_It's so slow…'_

"You're not ready, Sasuke-kun." She licked her bloody lips, "don't—" he held her tighter as her breaths slowed.

'_Slower…'_

He knew she had more to say, he wanted to hear more. More of her laugh, more of her smile, more of her silly nonsense. "Remember o-our promise Sasuke-kun." She finished with, her eyes closing and opening rapidly. He touched the hollow of her neck, realizing that was where he had to bite.

He pressed his fangs hard into her neck, as if that would make the venom spread through her veins faster.

She gasped and the blood started pouring out of her neck into his mouth, and he ignored his animalistic instinct to devour it all. "Stop wasting y-your time…" she rasped out.

He was still holding her tightly when her heart rate spiked up.

And then it stopped.

He could hear his everything shatter into a million pieces.

He carefully wrapped his fingers into the roots of her hair and laid her down on the cold ground, noting the small smile on her face and her lively eyes were blank. "I love you, Sakura." He caressed her cheek, moving her hair from her face. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

As much pain as he was in, he couldn't help but have a small _hopeful_ smile on his face.

'_The promise…'_

Sakura had never been one to break a vow.

**-x-**

It's way more dramatic that I was going for originally, but if it's too dramatic, I'd like to know _pweeease! _And, remember that the actual chapters will have their dramatic moments, but are going to be more light and fun too!

Here, I'm just emphasizing how cold Sasuke is, and how important Sakura is to him (:

So, I like feedback (seriously. I crave it, like that new car or whatever :P).

(that means _**REVIEW**_)


	2. An Empty Hourglass

_Rewritten June 22, 2009 – June 28, 2009_

_Gasps! _You like this! I am beyond surprised!

I am very flattered, and so, I tried to get this out early_ish_.

And, **of course**, I don't own Naruto :)

Oh, and keep in mind, I'm making this _way_ less fun and joke(ish), and it _will_ have it's depressing "wa, wa, wa" moments and it's "HAHAHA, NACHO CHEESE?!" moments too (:

Oh, and I was hoping to get this out on Thursday… _my bad!_

­­­**-x-**

_**A Vampire's Love**_

_An Empty Hourglass_

-x-

"_**Sasuke-kuuun!" Sakura cocked her head, a large grin plastered on her face, "bet you can't catch me!" she said, a mischievous glint dancing in her green eyes.**_

_**Sasuke raised an eyebrow and he crossed his arms over his chest, "do you really think that, Sakura?" he asked in a low voice, as if daring her to repeat those words.**_

_**She burst into bubbly laughter, still smiling widely, "I have no idea," she shrugged, letting a yawn pass her lips before grinning again, "but I can try, can't I?" **_

Uchiha Sasuke's dark eyes shot open and the darkness of the room made no impact on his vision as he stood up and made his way towards the window, opening it, letting the sun pour into his bedroom as he jumped over the railing landing on the ground gracefully.

"Sakura…" he mumbled, rubbing his temples, starting to become frustrated.

'_Over four hundred years…'_ he growled inwardly, clenching his fists, trying to resist the urge to break something.

He let his body relax, expelling his doubtful thoughts.

Sakura would _never_ break a promise.

-x-

Sasuke glanced at the phone, knowing automatically who it was.

A few people knew _who_ he _really_ was and _what_ he was.

_One_, was his older brother, who he only spoke to on rare occasions.

And _two_. The person who was _obviously_ on the other line.

Sasuke picked up the phone, and a loud voice shouted in his ear, "TEME!"

Uzumaki Naruto.

"Dobe." Sasuke replied, deciding not to hang up the phone.

"You need to seriously come to Konoha—" Sasuke didn't let the hyperactive blond finish his sentence, and nearly threw the phone at the receiver, his earlier decision forgotten.

There was no reason to go to Konoha, unless… unless _she_ was there. Sitting on a bench, her long pink hair flowing in the wind and her bright green eyes lit with the usual happiness.

But, maybe Uzumaki _had_ found her…? Maybe she was in Konoha… waiting patiently for him… _'Impossible'_ Sasuke convinced himself, laughing at the thought _'as if the dobe could find her before me!'_

She was _his_ lover, _his_ life… his _everything_. She was always looking at _him_, smiling for _him_, laughing for _him_, calling for _him…_

"_SASUKE-KUN!_"

So how could the dobe find her first?

Sasuke growled and turned to see Karin and Suigetsu in his house, staring at him.

"_What_."

Suigetsu made no motion, whatsoever, but Karin flinched at the deathly tone in his voice "The sun's going down." He merely stated, all three of them knowing the hidden meaning behind the four simple words.

Sasuke looked out the window to see the sun fading into the horizon, and turned his piercing gaze back to Karin and Suigetsu, Karin who had her arms crossed over her chest, and Suigetsu, who looked ready to run out the door.

Sasuke cocked his head, a crazy look in his dark eyes, "let's eat." He murmured, a sadistic edge in his voice as he blinked and his eyes turned—

-x-

_A piercing crimson red._

It flowed out of the young man's wounds and was the last thing he saw before Sasuke _finally_ ended his life, snapping his neck, a little too hard, as it ended up coming off and hitting the ground with a _thud_.

"What did we say about playing with your food?" Suigetsu asked, his humor dark as he grinned and Sasuke devoured the blood.

"Hn." He responded, standing up, glancing at the headless body.

"_Oh My God…" _both turned to see a young girl, 12 maybe, with tears streaming down her face when she looked between the two men and the headless body.

Suigetsu cocked his head to the side, "I got this…" he licked his lips, about the pounce on her, before she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What the fuck…" Sasuke was disinterested, but Suigetsu was mad.

"Karin, what the hell!"

"You already ate, no need to kill her. She's _twelve_ you _monster!_"

"_**S-Sasuke-kun…"**_

_**Sasuke looked up, his eyes widened when he saw Sakura, looking between him and the lifeless body in his arms. He dropped it to the ground, "Sakura…" he murmured hoarsely as she backed away, shaking her head in disbelief. "Sakura please, let me explain…"**_

"_**No!" she shouted, tears already streaming down her face, "you promised! Y-You **_**monster**_**!!"**_

Sasuke flinched and angrily stepped on the decapitated body that he had just killed, his foot going straight through it "both of you… _shut up!_" he growled.

He thought back, remembering the promise that he had made to Sakura, the one he didn't keep. The one that had made her avoid him for _months_… the one that _broke_ her… made her cry, even though she kept that strong façade…

_Is that why I don't have her back yet?'_ He asked bitterly, _'Because I'm a monster? Because I didn't keep my promise?'_

He glanced back at Karin and Suigetsu, and glanced at the little girl that Karin was holding protectively, as if she was scared either Suigetsu or Sasuke would lash at it.

"_Go_." He hissed.

Karin held the girl tighter, knowing if Suigetsu wanted her, he could easily take it by force.

"Leave the girl." Sasuke commanded Suigetsu, before disappearing in a blur.

"Bastard…" Suigetsu murmured under his breath, not even daring to flaunt Sasuke's order. He raised a lazy eye at Karin who had thrown the girl on her back, in a piggy back. "I think I can figure out where she lives," Karin explained, "I'll put her in her bed, she'll think it's a dream…" Karin stared indifferently at the bloody mess that Sasuke had left, "I guess I'll have to clean this up, too… in case she's a curious little girl."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes, he didn't care. He gave a mocking wave as Karin followed Sasuke's example and disappeared in a blur

-x-

Sasuke stared at the wall opposite where he was sitting, tapping the arm of the chair, feeling extremely impatient all of a sudden.

Uchiha Sasuke had never been a patient man, but had managed to tone down his demanding nature when Sakura came around…

But four hundred _fucking_ years?

A tap that was a little to hard made a split in the arm of the chair.

"You are _lucky_ that I love you so much." He hissed, as if she was standing right next to him.

"_And _you're_ lucky that I love you twice as much!"_ He closed his eyes, her cheerful voice ringing in his ear.

He opened his eyes, as if that would've made her appear. He growled in frustration and punched the wall he had been staring at. "_FUCK!_"

The wall crumbled down and he shook his head, unbelievingly.

"_Dammit, Sasuke-kun! Remember what I said to do when you're mad! You're supposed to—"_

"…Count backwards from 10," he finished, amusedly.

"_Exactly!"_

He unclenched his fists, and let them drop to his sides, stepping over the debris, into the room behind the wall.

He smiled slightly, _as Sakura excitedly jumped around the room. "Sasuke-kun, I didn't even know about this room!"_

"I don't think I've ever been here."

"_Mou, you're so boring! You never do anything fun! I don't know how I fell in love with a boring quiet guy like you! Naruto is so much for fun than you!"_

Sasuke growled jealously, "you fell in love with me because of my charming personality and unbelievable good looks, and you know, Naruto doesn't compare."

_Her face fumed dark red, "You're so conceited Sasuke-kun!"_

He laughed, smiling, "I love you, Sakura." He murmured into the air, _listening to her laugh_.

-x-

Sasuke was _done_ waiting.

He had declared this many times, but _this _time… _this time_ it was for certain. He had been waiting for her for _too_ long, and she had _promised_ that she would find him. But, where was she? _'No where'_ He thought angrily.

He let out a growl from frustration, as he stared out the window, staring at the dark sky _'How could you lie to me, Sakura? How could you tell met such a lie?'_ "YOU PROMISED, SAKURA, YOU PROMISED!"

He cracked his knuckles, and shook his head in disbelief as a thought occurred to him _'What if she lied on purpose…'_ His eyes lightened to a stormy gray, _'What if she didn't love me… what if she died on purpose…'_ his eyes flashed _'what if she hates me…'_

He tried to shake of the feeling, but it stuck, and as he stared out the window, and the sun began rising, that's all he thought _'She doesn't love me… she was just trying to get rid of me… she died on purpose. She hated me. She didn't love me, she just wanted to make a fool out of me!'_

But, her face flashed passed his eyes, and her bell-like laugh rang in his ears, his thoughts changed again, _'How could a face like that lie, how could eyes like that still be so beautiful after telling such a lie? It's not possible, it's not possible…'_

'_She could've been like a siren. They play with you, they give you a bit of Heaven… and then they throw you back down to Hell…'_

"No… No…" Sasuke murmured, his eyes flashing again, "SAKURA'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

'_Face it. She left you. She never wanted you. You were nothing but a _**monster**_. You disgusted her, and she didn't know how to get rid of you.'_

He gripped the edge of the balcony tightly, breaking the stone and letting it fall to the ground.

"_Sasuke-kun, you're not thinking that I don't love you, are you?"_ Sasuke turned _to Sakura, who was sitting on the balcony, cocking her head at him_. "Of course not, Sakura." He reached out _to touch her, and just as his hand was about to make contact with her cheek, she grinned cheekily, sticking out her tongue, "CATCH ME SASUKE-KUN!" And she disappeared into the house._

He raced after her, "Sakura?" he called running through the house at lightning speed, "Sakura?"

He ran into the empty kitchen in his home, _'where did you go, Sakura? Where did you go?_'

He turned to the phone as it started ringing, picking it up, "Hello?" he murmured, "_Sakura_?" he asked hopefully.

"Teme…" Naruto said sadly, pitying his best friend. He loved the pinkette too much for his own good.

"Uzumaki." Sasuke said simply, "Me and Sakura were just talking about you."

Naruto cringed on the other side of the phone, seeing how his best friend's sanity was slipping away—if not already gone. He was grateful that he had stayed in Konoha, because Sasuke refused to… and he wouldn't have found _her_. His soulmate.

"Sasuke…" Naruto rubbed his temples, unsure of how the irrational vampire would react. "I want you to talk to my friend…" he wondered if this was the right way to go around with this, "actually…" Naruto took a deep breath, "I'll be in Oto by noon." He murmured, "there's something I need to show you…"

The line went dead and Sasuke wondered why he had bothered to stay on the line.

-x-

"Uchiha." Naruto greeted, and Sasuke nodded.

He walked into his house and Sasuke watched him sit on the stairwell. "What do you want, Uzumaki." Sasuke growled, annoyed thoroughly.

"Sasuke, do you miss her?"

Sasuke clenched his fists, tempted to punch Naruto, "are you here to attempt to give me a mental analysis?" he growled, "to waste my _fucking_ time?"

Sasuke lost it completely and pounced on Naruto, grabbing his shoulders, digging his hands in enough to break the hard skin, making Naruto attack back and fling Sasuke against the front door, "CALM DOWN, SASUKE."

"Don't tell me what to do, Uzumaki!" he yelled harshly, standing back up and racing back at Naruto, who barely managed to catch his fist and twist it behind his back. "Calm down. Sasuke." He growled.

Sasuke took a deep uneven breath. "There's something important I need to tell—need to _show_ you." Naruto muttered, throwing him to the ground with enough force to break every bone in his body (if he was human).

Sasuke caught himself before he hit the ground and turned around, jumping back onto his feet.

"Now follow me, you dumb bastard." Naruto walked towards the front door and outside "hurry the hell up."

Sasuke growled, "give me one good reason why I should listen to you, Naruto?"

Naruto flung something to the ground in front of him, "is _that_ a good enough reason?" he asked.

But Sasuke didn't hear him, and instead stared at the picture that was lying on the ground in front of him.

_Sakura…_

**-x-**

_Aww yeeah._

_I got it out! I said I'd get it out by Thursday, but _umm_, sorry? That's all I can come up with, I'm lame like that._

_Umm_, I'm trying to make it more _dark_, but I'm not sure if it's working… I think it's just kind of _twisted_.

_Aww, well_.

(I like twisted too.)

And Karin is not the evil 'SASUKE'S MINE' bitch in this… she _was_… but she's not anymore.

(You'll get what I mean…)

And, I'm _trying_ to show that Sasuke's gone '_whackjob!'_ without Sakura, by _imagining_ her presence. I _italicized_ those parts, along with his thoughts, but you should be able to tell the difference with the _' '_ those things :). Apostrophes, I think…

And, I'm going to say again, for those who are expecting more twistedness, and those who were expecting a fun happy story… there's going to be _**BOTH**_**.**

_Oh_, and the title of the chapter…? It's because he's saying that he doesn't want to wait for anymore, and '_YAY!'_ he doesn't!

-x-

Oh, and I am going to thank all my reviewers: _AnimeFreak1213, siny, T34rSoFBLoOd (x3), angel2559 (x4), yayyy (anon.), shinobi-sakura213, severe cold, Ruler of Black Hearts, Babykat570, jackie-chan1230, kAt0101 (anon.), Hi (anon.), ty (anon.), ShatteredKunai, Laliz, Ashtie Love, LizzietheVampire, animeXnutXcase, Kes-Bluehope, hyper active lazy bum, Besanii Uchiha, Teiana (I'm kind of redoing the prequel too, but it's called 'Dead Heart Racing'), xxforbiddenlove07xx, monkey-101, writingtitan, Blitz45, _

And to those who reviewed the new and (hopefully) improved version:

_NorthernLights25 – _I tried :)

_piklagr – _ackk. Sorry :( I said I'd get it out on Thursday, and it's Sunday.

_Micheal the Archangel – _I would use that idea, but I know for a fact that I couldn't pull it off, but that's a good idea, you should try writing it…? :)

_Veroxion – _cool penname, and thank you, and unique how…?

_NanaXLove_ – thank you! And, this update was… fast-ish?

_layla (anon.) – _that is seriously a really big compliment :| I don't feel worthy, but thanks.

-x-

So, um, _**REVIEW!**_


	3. Slow Insanity

HEY Y'ALL.

Yeah, I know. "why the _fuck_ don't you just burn in hell YOU NOT-UPDATING BIATCHFACE."

Uh, because I don't feel like it? Derr.

Disclaimer: _Naruto n'est pas… moi's?_

Yeah, uh. I'm not French.

But yes, finally! I updated. In case you weren't aware, my little sister DESTROYED my laptop (twice). The first time, all the files just kind of vanished, the second… let's just say my baby is no more :(

And, s'il vous plait, keep in mind. This was written _without_ inspiration—which is a difficult task, _mes amis_… and isn't very long.

**-x-**

_**A Vampire's Love**_

_Slow Insanity_

_-x-_

Within seconds, Sasuke was running at the door. He knew two things. One, Sakura was back and two, she was in Konoha. He'd be damned (not that he already wasn't) if he waited another moment.

"_**I told you I wouldn't break my promise!"**_

His thoughts of her consumed his head as he raced out the door and he didn't even notice Naruto as he grabbed his arm, and threw him back in the house.

"Slow the fuck down." Naruto commanded, gripping his arm hard enough to rip it off.

Sasuke growled, "Make up your fucking mind. You said you were gonna take me, and now you're not? Get the fuck out of my way." Sasuke wasn't thinking clearly, not even in an alcohol buzz. It was as if the reasonable part of his mind had just vanished.

"I did, but I need to talk to you about her first."

But Sasuke didn't hear that. All he thought of was waiting another agonizing hour, even a minute to see her. All he could understand is the one thought going through his mind:

_…_

She was right in front of him, but she was blocking his path…? What was she doing? "Sakura…" he growled reaching to push _**her**_out of the way.

But no, _**she **_gripped his arm tightly, her bright _**green**_ eyes staring into his accusingly.

_…_

Not you too, Sakura! I'm not crazy I swear!

But _**she**_ kept staring at him… staring… staring.

'_There's nothing wrong with me! I miss you, Sakura. I miss you! Why would you leave me? Why?'_

He had no control of his body.

"_**Sasuke-kun…" she begun to try and explain her long absence, her seemingly betrayal, but she couldn't… he was cutting off her air. **_His fingers closed tighter around _**her**_ neck, tighter, tighter, _tighter_. Why was he so angry? What was he doing? This was Sakura. _Sakura. _His Sakura! The only reason he carried on. He looked at _**Sakura's face**_staring into _**her beautiful green eyes**_…

"_**Sasuke-kun…"**_

"_**SASUKE-KUN."**_

"SASUKE!" A fist flew into Sasuke's face, Sakura's face vanishing as reality hit him.

Naruto clutched at his neck, taking a deep breath, as if he actually needed the oxygen that flew into his body.

Sasuke walked by Naruto in a swift manner, nearly making it passed him until Naruto grabbed his right arm, twisting it behind his back and flinging him against the nearest wall.

His usual blue eyes were a vicious shade of red and matched the madness in Sasuke's flickering eyes.

"I said _listen_." He repeated his voice was a deathly low.

Within a matter of seconds, Sasuke had carefully weighed his options. He could wait and listen to whatever the _fuck_ the blond had to say, or make a run for it—and Sasuke _knew_ that Naruto would chase after him, and he also knew never to underestimate an opponent, and that Naruto was an opponent that should never be underestimated.

As Naruto spoke, Sasuke focused on the picture of his smiling love out of the corner of his eyes.

Of course, until Naruto nearly disemboweled him.

"_I said listen._" Sasuke barely winced at the unimaginable pain in his gut, he'd gone through much worse.

Instead, Sasuke swung his arm at the side of Naruto's head hard enough send him stumbling back into the house.

Sasuke was in a rage. He didn't even think that he should run for Konoha.

"She's _mine_. Why are you trying to keep me away from her?" Sasuke yelled, suddenly hearing truth in his words, his paranoia taking over his mind.

That had to be it… Naruto was _in love_ with her too… he was trying to keep him away from _her_… the only thing that brought him any happiness… the only thing in the world that gave him any sanity.

Naruto was trying to take her away from him.

The flickering in Sasuke's eyes ceased and they became a whirl of red as he attacked him.

Sasuke couldn't control himself as he jumped on Naruto, nearly ripping him to shreds.

Images of his _love_, his _everything_ in the arms of his _best _fucking_ friend_ clouded all reason he had.

Naruto growled at the accusation, and struck back. In a much clearer state of mind, he easily beat Sasuke to the ground.

"Teme, you're _really_ pissing me off." He said, a slight half-smile on his face in an attempt to lighten the mood.

But, oh no.

'_He's mocking you.'_

'_She must love him back.'_

'_He took her away. The only thing worth anything in this pitiful thing we call life.'_

"She's mine," his insane, desperate eyes bore into Naruto's and he could feel his heart breaking.

This is what had become of his best friend. The once strong, stone man who could handle anything with ease had become _this_.

_An insane, broken man_.

He slowly released his friend, convincing himself that he wouldn't fight back. Just talk. As Sasuke stumbled back to his feet, his red eyes still ablaze Naruto said the one thing he hoped would sooth his paranoia.

"She's _yours_."

Sasuke froze. "she's mine?" he looked so confused, like a child.

Naruto nodded. "She always will be."

Sasuke's furious red eyes faded back to black and he stood up, as if the battle they'd just gone through was child's play.

"Would you like some tea?"

Ah, there was that 700 year Uchiha courtesy.

"No, I'm good." Naruto said carefully, planning his next words carefully. "I came to tell you about…" he spoke so slowly and Sasuke was getting frustrated. "…_her_." He finished, restarting their conversation, attempting to be gentle to keep the Uchiha's shred of sanity sane.

Sasuke laughed.

Naruto was scared.

Sasuke gave Naruto a quizzical, but didn't speak. What exactly could the blond know, that he didn't already?

He still remembered her scent, even though it was faded. Her voice, even though it was only a soft whisper. Her laugh, just like bells. Her eyes, mesmerizing.

He knew her dreams, her fears. He knew her history… and he _knew_ he'd be in her future.

It was what God intended.

Naruto watched his amused friend, calculating… analyzing. His throat was suddenly closed, and his mouth was dry.

"Sasuke… you love her." He started.

"No," he murmured. "I _need_ her. How I've gone this long," Sasuke was speaking from his heart "I'm not sure. How I've managed to keep a hold of my sanity—I'm amazed."

His blood was pumping, itching. Like a meth addict, it was as if she was in his veins. As if he wanted to pick and pick his skin away until his blood all bled out.

But, no. still. _Still_. She'd be in him. Taunting him with her perfect smile and melting him with her warmth.

Naruto clenched his fists. "Sasuke, _please_."

"Please _what_?" Sasuke could hear his thoughts again. The paranoia coming back, eating away all his thoughts.

"Stay sane." He murmured.

Sasuke barely had a chance to analyze the meaning of the sentence before Naruto started talking again.

"She doesn't know who you are."

Sasuke felt the ground stop moving under him.

A voice was laughing.

'_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'_

'_She doesn't remember you!'_

'_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'_

Sasuke wrapped his fingers around the top of his head. "Shut up…" he growled.

'_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'_

'_You know what this means?' _the voice whispered in his ear. _'she doesn't love you anymore.'_

"She doesn't love me anymore…" Sasuke said, more to himself.

"She doesn't love me anymore." He said again, as if trying to convince him, that yes. It was true.

"_**Sasuke-kun, you're not doubting that I love you again, are you?" Sakura bit her bottom lip in agitation. "That's twice in one day. You're really making me mad, Sasuke-kun."**_

"Sorry, Sakura." He murmured _**in her ear**_.

"_**You should be! I'm all by myself right now, and you're here moping like a spoiled five year old! You selfish, pathetic jerk!"**_

He reached _**for her long pink hair, barely touching it before she raced out the door.**_

Sasuke swiftly turned around, _**"Come find me!" she called at him, disappearing into the distance.**_

Naruto stood frozen, watching his friend murmur to himself, the pain of watching Sasuke lose himself over the passed 400 years reinventing itself inside of him.

"She doesn't… know me." He repeated, the voices in his head shushed by one of the frequent visits of Sakura.

"Yeah…" he wanted to say something to assure Sasuke that'd she'd come to him as soon as she saw him. She'd drop her school books, forget her family and come running into his arms.

But he couldn't.

Sasuke smirked. A smirk that Naruto had learned to miss. If it was possible, Naruto quite possibly would've fallen to his knees in tears at the familiar face, the familiar smugness in his eyes. The one he had desperately tried to get back.

"I guess I'll just have to make her mine again." He whispered into the air, loud enough for Naruto to catch, before he made another run for the door.

And this time, Naruto let him go, chasing after him at a slower speed.

And as for _Haruno Sakura_, the unsuspecting reincarnation of Uchiha Sasuke's first and only love.

He closed his eyes for a second, taking a moment to wonder if a supreme deity truly existed, before beginning to speak to Him.

He prayed. Prayed that she would be the same Sakura that Sasuke had loved so much. That she could give him his sanity back.

Prayed that she'd be enough.

**-x-**

_That sucked major cock, eh? I'd like to point out that it was written within four hours, and repeat, without inspiration. It's highly likely that this chapter will be written, but I felt I should get something back to the readers & reviewers that have put up with my crap(:_

Merci beaucoup!

And to, my latest reviewererererss (:

_Isabel (anon) – thanks so much! And of course I read Twilight! Way back when, in like /05._

_Innocence and Instinct – oh yes, finally… again. Only like a year later ;]_

_writingtitan – thanks! (:_

_ctrl aika – please, don't throw reviews. I cherish them greatly. :p_

_aleila (anon) – thanks(:_

_SasuSakuLOVER4EV – oh hells yes. Naruto is going to, in most cases, pwn the hell outta Sasuke, because Sasuke needs a good ass-whoopin'. & thanks!_

_joysillysmile – the next one is aujourd'hui! Thanks for the review!_

_RoCk-ThIs-PaRtY153 – ughh, you flatter me(: and this chapter isn't even half as good as the others, and will be rewritten as soon as I get my laptop back in gear. But THANKYOU(:_

_xSushiixCooki3zx – thanks(:_

_easily1994addicted – thank you! And, yeah… chapter three's not as good as the others D:_

_DevilToBeLoved – MAN, YOU'RE TOO NICE! Like, seriously. This chapter isn't very good :/_

_Thirrin73 – thank you! And yeah, Sasuke's kind of not going to be sane, at all… I think. I haven't decided yet. But yes, thanks again! And hopefully this chapter doesn't suck too bad._

_-carsly- - did I say photo? I meant like a painting (: and CONTINUED :D_

Thanks reviewers! Ya rock :D

And don't like give up on me! I'll make this chapter better, I promise!

xxxoo – 'till next time (:


	4. First Impressions

… Wait. What the hell? I'm posting a chapter? What? WHAT? _**WHAT**_? Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I suck (taking three years for an update isn't even a record for me.. haha…) & this chapter got posted twice for some reason... whoops.

Anyhow. Disclaimer. Onward, ho!

* * *

**A Vampire's Love**

_First Impressions_

"Ino, I am exhausted. I just spent over twelve hours in a hospital and all I want to do is sleep. Next time, I promise." Sakura practiced, waiting for her friend to come over. As much as she loved her enthusiastic best friend, she did not have the ability to go 30 hours with no sleep like her—and after a long shift like that, all she wanted was to down a shot and knock out.

"Where is Naruto when you need him…" she mumbled, thinking fondly of her emotional rock.

_Knock, knock._

Repeating her excuse one more time in her head, Sakura went to answer the door.

"Speak of the devil!" Smiling, Sakura welcomed Naruto into her flat. "What are you doing here? I thought you were spending the week in Oto!" She moved to give him a hug, which he shrugged off, sending a pang through her chest.

"Things came up, had to come back into town." He gave her a half-hearted smile. Noticing her dejected face, he pulled her into his arms, giving her one of the bear hugs she had learned to expect from him. "Good to see you."

"I just saw you yesterday." She laughed, letting him pull away.

"A day without your face? Might as well stake me in the heart!"

"Ha ha." She replied wryly, a light pink staining her cheeks. "Anyway, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Nothing really." He gave her another wide grin and Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I have a hard time believing that, Naruto."

"'Kura, would I lie to you?"

"Yes, you would. Now, out with the truth." Sakura jabbed her thumb into his stomach, wincing slightly at how hard his stomach was. "_How _are you so in shape?! All I ever see you do is sleep and eat!"

"It's in my genetics to be terrifyingly sexy and perfect."

Sakura rolled her eyes and snorted. "Modest, handsome and intelligent," she drawled sarcastically. "I wonder why you don't have a girl at your arm. Really."

Before he could grace her with a witty reply, Sakura jabbed him in the stomach again, ignoring the pain in her fingers. "And _don't_ change the subject! Why are you here?"

"Well, see. I have a friend coming into town and I gave him your address instead of mine."

"_What_?!" Sakura threw her hands up, "_What _would possess you to do that?! Please tell me you're messing with me—_please_!"

Laughing nervously, Naruto scratched his nose. "He should be here soon—_don't hit me, woman!_" Backing out of her reach, he put his hands up in a gesture of peace. "I live in a one bedroom, what was I supposed to do?!"

"So do I, you fool!"

"Well, I'm sorry! Geez, you could at least meet him. He's a pretty cool guy. He's been my friend for _years _and he's—"

"_Oh my God_, you're trying to set me up with him! You're worse than Ino!" Sakura reached out to claw at him and she ended up falling to the ground when he _just barely _slipped out of her grasp. "_That's_ why you gave him my address, you little sneak! How many times do I have to tell you I can find a guy on my own. I'm not a crazy, desperate, old bat!"

"Not yet, you're not."

"I heard that you, you little—"

"'Kura, he's here!" Naruto singsonged, stepping over the woman sprawled out on the tile. "Y-You could at least help me up!" Straightening her short at the hem, she put on her friendliest smile—it wasn't Naruto's friend's fault that he was a moron.

"Hel_lo_." It took every ounce of Sakura's power not to pounce the man—no, the _God—_standing in front of her. "_Erm_, hi." Sakura smiled nervously, pulling at the hem of her shirt.

"No need to be shy, 'Kura!" Naruto smiled brightly at her, making her stomach do a flip-flop. "This is Sasuke and this right here is 'Ku—Sakura!"

"'Kura." Sakura corrected, giving Naruto a pointed look before smiling at Mr. Handsome. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke."

"Likewise." Sakura took note that his deep voice matched his smoldering looks perfectly and just as she was beginning to fantasize he spoke up again:

"Your hair is short." She did not miss the disdain in his voice. She crossed her arms over her chest, choosing to be the bigger person and ignore his contemptuous tone. "_Really_? I never noticed." She said dryly, doing her best to keep her voice light (and failing quite miserably).

"I don't like it."

"_Oh_, is that so?" Sakura vaguely registered Naruto smacking himself in the forehead.

* * *

"Sasuke, you are the stupidest person on the planet. Have you forgotten how to communicate with people? What is socially acceptable and what is just _fucking rude_?" Naruto couldn't help but feel indignant for Sakura.

"That's not _Sakura_." Sasuke snapped. "She is absolutely nothing like Sakura. That _girl _is an uncoordinated, foulmouthed, _unattractive—_"

"Watch your mouth, Sasuke." Naruto warned, his own anger flaring.

"Don't Naruto, _don't_. I just traveled 250 miles for no reason. I just want to get out of this city."

"Sas—"

"_Don't_. That was not _my _Saku—"

"Your Sakura is fucking dead, Sasuke." Sasuke's fury blinded him and he shoved Naruto against the nearest wall, listening for the pleasing crack of bone.

"I'll kill you Naruto, I swear." Sasuke growled, digging his hand into Naruto's upper chest and crushing his clavicle. "I'll fucking _bathe _in your blood."

"Shut up, you pathetic little shit." Naruto did not even wince at the pain, letting Sasuke break his bones. "Accept the fact that she's dead. It's been centuries. She's not coming back."

"She _promised_." Sasuke stressed, loosening his grip on Naruto. There was no satisfaction in hurting someone that did not care.

"She _did _come back."

"That's not her!"

"What the hell did you expect Sasuke? This Sakura has gone through a completely different life. She has both her parents, she doesn't have to worry about the fucking plague, she's gone to school, she's been to nearly every country in the world—what did you think? You'd find a literal copy of the quiet, subdued girl who taught you about _true love_?" he mocked, giving Sasuke a hard push, he let out a sardonic laugh as though the very thought of 'true love' was a joke. "Don't be a child."

"What are you suggesting, then?"

"I'm not suggesting anything, Sasuke. I'm your friend, not your mommy. You're a grown up. Figure it the fuck out." As Naruto shouldered passed Sasuke, he was sure to spit at his feet.

* * *

"What a…a…a…!"

"Let it out, sister." Ino patted Sakura's back, motioning to the bartender for a refill for her furious friend.

"—Piece of _stupid _shit! Ino, I don't think I've been this angry in ages!"

"Well, other than the haircut thing, what did he say?"

"_Nothing_! I don't know what happened. I was just so furious. But Ino, you should've heard him. His good looks wasted on a personality like that. It's tragic. Ugh, I bet he's the type of guy to think that women should be stay-at-homes and _must _know how to cook and all that bullshit. I could just _tell _that he was a misogynisti—"

"Drink, dear."

After the _lovely _encounter earlier in the evening, Sakura had changed her mind about just going to bed and decided she wanted nothing more than to get out of her apartment and get shitfaced times ten with her best friend.

"Just take a swig every time you get angry or sad." Ino said wisely, taking a sip of her beer and sneering at a man grinning at her.

"That's called alcoholism." Sakura replied dryly, smirking when Ino waved her off. "Don't be snarky, just drink."

"I'm just sick of only meeting assholes."

"You know who's not an asshole…"

"Please don't."

"_Naruto_. In fact, he might just be the _perfect _guy for you."

"We've been over this, Ino! Sometimes he runs hot, sometimes he runs cold and I can only deduce that he's not all that interested."

"I find that really hard to believe, 'Kura! He cares about you! Anytime I bump into him, it's always _'Kura this _or _'Kura that_. Even when I dated him, he constantly asked how you were."

"Don't remind me of that, you backstabber." Sakura grumbled darkly, pinching Ino's arm.

"If you weren't going to make a move, no way in _Hell _was I gonna let a catch like him slip away. And anyways, it's not like I slept with him or anything. Not that I didn't try, he just didn't want to. Which is strange. Maybe he's gay. I mean it would expl—"

"Just, shut up, Ino. You were supposed to make me feel better."

"That's the alcohol's job, actually. I'm just supposed to talk." Ino chewed on her thumbnail thoughtfully, motioning to the bartender for another shot. "You know, maybe in another universe, he'd be crazy about you."

"Yeah, with ninjas and people that walk on water." Sakura snorted. "Don't make him an option for me again. _Please_. I always make a fool of myself and he stays an oblivious idiot."

"Well, nothing you can do about that. There are better guys. Somewhere. Just not on this side of the hemisphere."

"You wound me!"

Breathing out her nose, Ino put on her bitchiest face and turned to the man leaning against the bar. "I'm not interested."

"Are you sure about that?"

"_This _is my girlfriend."

"C'mon babe, I know that ain't true."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But you look like you have a small penis so get out of my face." Sakura began coughing wildly—Ino's comment caused her to swallow too quickly and now she was about to die—over a _penis joke._

"My poor baby!" Ino cooed, giving Sakura a hard smack in the middle of her back. "I bet your dick's never made a girl ch—"

Sakura dug her nails into Ino's lower arm, shaking her head wildly. _'Please stop. I literally cannot breathe.'_

Clearing her throat, Ino gave the now terribly embarrassed and angry man a pointed look. "Can you leave now?" The man didn't waste another second, mumbling some choice words under his breath as he rejoined his friends who were howling at a table a few feet away.

"You okay?" Ino awkwardly patted Sakura's shoulder, grinning when Sakura glowered. "Why do you do that? You realize you could've just said 'no'?"

"I tried that, you insufferable cow." Ino crossed her arms over her chest. "Dumbass boys like him don't get the message until you humiliate them. And either way," her grin grew, "cheered you right up, didn't I?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. "Guess so."

"Good! Now, why don't you finish your shot so we can get the hell outta here."

Closing her eyes, Sakura downed the bitter liquid. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Yes. Chapters will only be about 2000 words. (Very short I know!) But, it also means I should be updating more regularly! (maybe… possibly… not likely… don't hold me to that!) I decided to change this from a rom-com to a rom-dram because I am not nearly as funny as I used to think I was. These days I need a bottle to be even mildly funny. I feel very _eh _about this chapter but I am persevering! But, yanno, a couple nice words would really help :) And please don't ask me which direction this story is going… I can barely figure it out D: _AND _I have very mixed feelings about this chapter, but _eh, _I feel that way about everything I write!

ANYHOW, I just want to thank the readers/reviewers who have remained faithful to me! I dearly love you and let this took-three-years update be proof to you that I _will _finish all of my stories! :)

HUGS AND KISSES TO ALL THAT REVIEW.


End file.
